


Just Like a Prayer

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Just Like a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Just Like a Prayer by Jessye B. Nugent

Just Like a Prayer  
by Jessye B. Nugent

* * *

*****"Life is a Mystery, everyone must stand alone/I hear you call my name..."********

"Scully!" Mulder said. Scully turned around. She had been standing on the side of the train tracks, wondering why Mulder had brought her here. She had also been wondering about their life. How much longer could they go on like this, with their hearts full of longing, their heads full of longing too?

"What is it?" Scully replied. Mulder was holding something under his long trenchcoat. Scully paused to think about how handsome he was. She didn't do that very often, because she knew it would throw her into a frenzied fit of depression, and she would pine after him. The way a maple tree pines for the spring, when the sap will throb through its tree branches and finally burst into little wooden tubs at the bottom.

"So what do you think?" Mulder asked. He opened his arms to reveal a wriggling bundle of wriggles. It was a little dog with an alert, but furry face. It was a black and tan beagle in a black jacket marked F.B.I. It was so cute, Scully thought she would bust a gut.

"Oh, Mulder! Oh, Mulder!" she exclaimed. "Is it for me?" She took the dog from him. The dog licked her face. "Bark!" it said.

"Actually, it is for both of us," Mulder replied. "It is from Skinner. It is our new partner. It will sniff things." Mulder smiled. He wished it could be him, wriggling and licking her face. He loved her so much. At least, now they had something they could both love and care for. They could also give it baths.

"ooooooh!" said Scully. "What is it called?" "Mary Sue," answered Mulder. "I call her Mary Sue Scully."

Scully took Mary Sue home. Mulder thought about how much he loved her. He went home too. And in the next year, they all grew really close.

********"When you call my name, it's like a little prayer/I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there"**********

"Mulder!" Scully said. Mulder was still sleepy. He had been asleep, that was why. He rolled over in his spacious waterbed and looked at the clock: 11:21.

"What is it, Scully?" he said into the phone, because Scully had called him on the phone.

"Mulder, we're on a case. Down by the train tracks. Me and Mary Sue, we need you!" Scully answered. "We're trapped in a big hole and there's a chance the killer will find us. Mulder, please!"

"I am on my way!" Mulder exclaimed. "Oh, no, oh, no," he thought. "Please don't let anything happen to Scully," he prayed. "I love her. I have always loved her, and I must tell her." He went to the train tracks really fast.

*****"In the Midnight hour I can feel your power/Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there."*****

Scully held on tight to Mary Sue. They were trapped in the big hole. Mary Sue had been sniffing the trail and stumbled down into the big hole. Scully fell in the big hole too. It was deep. She was scared to get out because the killer was nearby!!! He might be close!

"Oh, Mulder," she said into Mary Sue's furry neck. "I know you will come and save us." She thought about all the good times they had spent together. How Mary Sue had brought them close. She remembered when they set off the pesticide bomb in her apartment when Mary Sue had the mange. They had to get away from the flea bomb, and Mulder had held Scully tight as they ran quickly away. As they fleed the fleas, Scully had held Mulder tight too.

"Oh, Mary Sue," Scully said.She said it quietly lest the killer should hear. "What should I do? I must tell him how I feel. Just talking to him made me feel better. How long before he comes to us? I need him, Mary Sue. You know that."

Mary Sue did not say anything, but she lifted her intelligent head and stared intensely at the top of the hole. It was like she actually understood or something.

"What is it, girl?" Scully enquired. Just then she saw a familiar head pop like a weasel over the side of the hole. "Mulder!" she said.

******" I hear your voice, It's like an angel sighing/I have no choice, I hear your voice."*****

Mulder was so glad to hear Scully's voice. "Scully!" he said. "Angel!" he thought. He helped her climb out of the hole. "Are you all right?" he asked. She was trembling like a leaf on a hot tin roof.

"Oh, Mulder," she answerd, falling over into his strong manly arms. "I thought I had lost you. Forever."

"Oh Scully," he said, wrapping his arms around her like a faux fur coat, "I love...I mean, I love knowing that you are safe." She lifted her eyes inquiringly. He lowered his questioningly. Just as their lips were about to meet in a moment of firey bliss and passionateableness, something happened.

****"Feels like flying/I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling"***

"Quick, Scully, we have to get on the train!" They had seen the psycho leap onto the train as it began to pull out of the station. I guess he had gotten on while they were lost in each others' loving glances.

"Mulder I can't" Scully said as she ran alongside the train trying to catch his hand and get on. Mary Sue lept up on the train and barked, full of encouragement.

"Yes, you can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said, with feeling. She did.

********"Out of the sky/I close my eyes/Heaven help me"*******

Scully closed her eyes as Mulder held her close again. "Ah," she thought.

Mulder said, "Scully, will you marry me?"

"Oh yes, Mulder! Oh, yes! Oh, Yes, yes, yes!"she exclaimed as they ran through the train checking the passengers to see if any of them looked anything like the pyscho killer they were pursuing so swiftly.

All of a sudden, Mulder stopped. And said, "Let's do it." He turned to Scully as the train canteened back and forth over the tracks. But Mulder did not let the canteening of the train keep him from standing tall as he turned to Scully and said:

"I, Mulder, take thee, Scully......"

Scully thought she would cry. It was not how she had always imagined her wedding. She and her best friend, who was also named Mary Sue, like the dog. They would storm down the aisle together in a cloud of white. And Mulder would await at the altar, so handsome in his jacquard tuxedo. Like a beautiful antique couch. With Director Skinner as his best man, but wearing a different tux. Oh, she had thought it would all be so different.

"I, Scully, take thee, Mulder...." she said. As they finished their vows, Mulder plucked a white rose from a load of flowers in the baggage rack. He cried as he put it in her beautiful hair. Her suit was green,not white, but to him she looked just like the angel bride of his dreams.

"I now pronounce us man and wife," he said. "Congradulations, Mrs. Mulder." Mary Sue barked. They both laughed. "I guess that makes you Mary Sue Mulder now, doesn't it, girl?"

Just then they heard a laugh! It was the psycho! Only, it wasn't a psycho, it was Krychick.

******"Like a child you whisper softly to me/You're in control just like a child/Now I'm dancing"*******

"So, Mulder," Krychik said. He was whispering, softly. "You thought you could capture me. But it is I who will capture YOU.I will hunt you and your new wife down, forever. You will never be free now. You knew that I wanted Scully. Now you have denied me this precious pearl, who shone like a diamond in my dreams with her ruby lips and emerald eyes! Farewell, Mulder, until we meet again!" And Krychik jumped off the train, leaving Mulder and Scully staring after him, paralyzed stiff.

"Oh, no!" Scully said. "What shall we do!"

Mulder turned to her. He looked really sad. "I have to follow him, Scully, you know that," he said.

"No, Mulder, no! What about our wedding night?" Scully said. She looked really sad too. Her whole face was twisting in the wind of grief, but Mulder thought she had never looked more prettier.

"We will have our wedding night when I return, Scully. And I will return. Wherever you go, I will find you, if it takes a thousand years. I will always be with you, Scully. With you and Mary Sue. In your heart. And you will be in my heart, too, Scully. And on my mind. Always on my mind, Scully. It's like a dream, no end and no beginning. You'll be here with me, like a dream, so let the choir sing, SCully. Let it sing," he said.

And he jumped off the train into a passing waterfall.

*********"Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there/Just like a muse to me/You are a mystery/Just like a dream, you are not what you seem"******

Five years went by. Thet meant that Mary Sue Mulder was now seven, which in human years meant she was somewhere between 28 and 42, depending on how you calculate it. Since she was a smallish dog, it was probably on the lower end, and that made it 35. So, Mary Sue Mulder was about 35.Maybe less, because she was in really good shape, but she also ate a lot of doughnuts, so maybe not. But Scully felt older.

She was sitting down by the train tracks. She went there a lot, when she and Mary Sue were not working on cases. It was "their" place, and she would think about her lost husband Mulder. Everyone thought he was dead.

"But he's been dead before," she would say to Mary Sue, "and that didn't stop him!"

She thought about their past lives. She now completely accepted all of Mulder's wild theories and ideas. She completely and totally believed that they had lived before, except she knew that it was her, not Melissa, who had waited for him wearing a southern accent and a dress.

She knew that Mulder had probably seeked her desperately many a time in the olden days. She pictured him running through the woods looking for her with no shirt on. She sighed.

She thought about that old movie, Anna Careenina, where the lady threw herself at the train. She felt sad like that right now. She despaired, quietly.

"Maybe he never will return to me, Mary Sue," she said. Mary Sue, as ever, didn't say anything. But she looked sad too. Then she sniffed something.

And Scully thought she heard a voice inside her head, a voice crying with the desperation of a man who has reached the end of his rope and hung himself with it. "Scully, I need you to come to me and not give up on me because I will always love you, so follow my voice!" it shouted.

"Mulder?" she replied. There was nobody around, but she had heard the voice. Mary Sue looked at Scully. If she could of talked, Scully felt certain that Mary Sue would have told Scully to follow her heart, to find her man, to listen to the voice inside her head. Mary Sue Mulder was Scully's very best friend.

"You're right, Mary Sue." Scully stood up, and looked down the train tracks. The wind caressed her like a buttermilk on an ulcer. "I must go to him. I must find him. I will never give up on him, but Mary Sue, he needs us. And I need him. He's my muse, Mary Sue, my mystery, my dream. His voice will take me there, Mary Sue. I WILL find, him. Oh yes, I WILL."

Her beautiful red hair whipped around her, her green dress whipped too. She gathered Mary Sue into her arm, and with the other arm raised her hand to the sky.

"As God is my witness," she vowed,"I will never lose Mulder again!"

It was just like a prayer.

END


End file.
